The present invention relates to radial piston type pumps or motors of the kind comprising a rotor mounted in a body, pistons occupying respective radially extending bores in the rotor, inlet and outlet passages in the body with which the bores communicate in turn as the rotor rotates, and means in the body whereby the pistons can be reciprocated as the rotor rotates.